A Connect 3 Concert
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: What I dreamt would happen if I go to another Connect 3 Concert. In vampire-songwriter-xox’s POV! Random one-shot


**A Connect 3 Concert!**

_What I dreamt would happen if I go to another Connect 3 Concert. In secret-songwriter-xox's POV! Random one-shot._

I don't own. Well…you see, in my dream, it was Jonas Brothers concert…

I was at a Connect 3 concert with my BFFs, Atinder, Sonali and Rija.

Heres how it went…

Nate and Jason were on the stage, waiting for Shane!

"Where's Shane?" Nate had cried. Jason was thinking if Shane had flied.

"Oh, where is Shane, that 19 year old boy, who does not play with any toy?" Jason said.

"Does anyone know where Shane has went?" Nate asked.

"Maybe Shane is in a vent!" A girl said from the audience's view.

Then Shane came up, and everyone went 'Phew!'

"What happened while I was gone? I'm sorry, my dream, I was very fond." Shane said, in his pajamas.

And he had a bowl of cereal which was called 'K Llama!'

"Shane, Shane, where have you been?" Nate asked.

At that time, Jason was growing a fin!

"I was sleeping in my bed." Shane said. "Which is blue and red!"

"Well, Shane, you knew we had a concert!" Jason said.

"Well, there's a guy named Robert!" Shane said.

"Oh, Shane, what will we do with you?" I called out.

"Well, may I scream 'Scooby Dooby Doo'?" Jason asked.

"That's a piece of poo!" Nate said.

"Well, I know what to do!" Rija squealed, and she went and gotten a wield.

"Why have you gotten a wield, young girl?" Jason asked.

"Well, you guys never make me hurl!" Rija said. **(So off topic, I know. That's how Rija is.)**

"Well, I know what everyone needs!" Shane screamed.

"Music?"

"Dancing?"

"Rocking, please?" Atinder called, and the made sure that no one had bawled.

"No, no, that's not it. Just make sure no one says Shit!" Sonali said.

"Sonali, Sonali you are so weird." I screamed.

"Say, is anyone geared?" Shane asked.

They heard a 'yes', and as you guess, I will tell you who it was.

Me, I say, I was geared. I had a gear on my arm and tossed it up. It landed on the stage with a loud _clump!_

"Dear I say, there is a gear! No. One. Fear!" Nate said. Jason picked it up and said "ooo."

And Shane grabbed it and said "Fool!"

"This gear is of no use, I will toss it back, making sure of no fuse!" Shane called, mighty and loud, still in his pajamas, which was cowed.

"Then gimmie back my gear, you old moose." I said. "And I will let you keep your caboose!"

He tossed me back that gear, and then ran away in fear.

"Look what you did, you stupid head, Shane ran away, to his blue and red bed!" Sonali screamed.

"Shane is gone again, now where did he go? Maybe he went to the canoe, to row and row!" Jason said, playing with a birdhouse.

But little did he know a bird was chasing a mouse.

That bird, an Owl, was flying up in the air, while the little mouse was screaming, "Don't give me despair!"

Then Jason saw this owl and screamed "Bird, Bird!"

But that big owl had never heard.

So Jason cried, he sobbed right there. Then the owl flew to him and said "Just don't get a bear."

The owl flew to get young Shane, but accidentally brought back a candy cane.

Then Shane came running onto the stage, but then he saw a girl that was too young of age.

ME! I am only thirteen, but, heck, no one knows how Nate broke his spleen.

Shane ran to me, and picked me up. And I whispered. "Sup?"

He twirled me, and it began to snow!

In the building, it was beginning to flow.

There was snow everywhere, not stopping or melting.

But everyone screamed "I'm melting, I'm melting!"

So, the only ones left were Connect 3, Me, Sonali, Atinder and Rija.

You never thought that would happen, did ya?

Nate grabbed Rija, Jason grabbing Sonali and Atinder.

Then, Hinder came up and took Atinder!

We searched for her, and there she was!

In Shane's dressing room, just cause.

When they went back to the hall, everyone was back!

No snow and they were all on track.

"C3! C3!" They screamed like a cop.

And they played the song Baby Bottle Pop.

And me, Sonali, Atinder and Rija were onstage, singing along.

Then we saw Jesse McCartney wearing a thong!

THEN I WOKE UP.

"Whoa. That dream almost made me scream! I like it! Well, don't wanna get in a fit tomorrow!" And I went to sleep again, to my sorrow.

**Omj that made me laugh. That was a real dream I had, with all of the rhyming…though, I didn't rhyme when I woke up in the middle of the night.**

**I said, "oh my holy f***ink god! That was creepy…I liked it!" and I went to sleep again…**

**Review!**

**Xox,**

**Secret-songwriter-xox**


End file.
